Dick's Reaction
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Wally has been thinking about it for while. You know, to propose to Artemis. He wants someone's opinion, advice anything to help him feel confident. What better way to go to someone then to your best friend? Though he really didn't think Dick's reaction would be like this.


Young Justice: Dick's Reaction: One-Shot

Summary: Wally has been thinking about it for while. You know, to propose to Artemis. He wants someone's opinion, advice anything to help him feel confident. What better way to go to someone then to your best friend? Though he really didn't think Dick's reaction would be like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I only own the plot for the story.

Gotham City

December 15th 18:35PM

To be honest, Wally West had been thinking about this for while. Proposing to Artemis. He wants to do it on Christmas Eve after the huge dinner with his family and her family well, her mother and Jade and Lian. However, Wally feel as though he couldn't bring himself to do it. He thought of two things why. There was the nervousness and the rejection. I mean, sure they been dating for like six years now but, he just get this feeling that she will say no.

He wants to talk to someone. Someone who can give him advice to bounce up his confidence to propose to Artemis and that someone is his best friend Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne which was why he was walking on the long steps to the Wayne Manor.

Wally stuffed his hands inside his jacket, trying to imagine he advice Dick would give him as he knocked on the door. Alfred, the butler answered it seconds later. He smiled at Wally. "Why, Master West I do believe Master Dick told me you would be stopping by today." Wally smiled at him.

"Yea, here I am. Where is he?" He asked as he walked inside the huge entryway. Alfred motioned his hands towards the large staircase.

"In his room." Wally nodded in thanks and began his way up the stairs. If you are wondering why Dick still lives in the manor it is because he is still looking for apartments for him and his girlfriend Zatanna. He hasn't found one yet.

Wally took a deep breath as he stood in front of Dick's bedroom door. After two deep calming breaths, he decided to knock. "Come in Wally." He heard Dick said. Wally twisted the doorknob and walked inside Dick's medium sized almost master bedroom. He found Dick sitting at his desk, typing on his computer as he searched for apartments. "So, what's the deal?" He asked, wondering why Wally came over.

Wally bit his lip and sat on Dick's bed and took a deep breath. "I-I want to p-propose to a-Artemis." He told Dick, looking anywhere but at him. Dick blinked twice at him. Confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Repeat that again? Without the stutter?" He asked. Wally looked at him.

"I want to propose to Artemis." Dick ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out on what to say to his best friend. "I need some advice." He said sighing.

"Please tell me that you are kidding? Is this a joke?" Wally glared at Dick, confused.

"Why would I joke about that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Dick chuckled at him.

"Well Wally maybe because you are a playboy?" He asked. Wally scoffed at him.

"Really Dick? That was a long time ago. Way before me and Artemis started dating." Dick crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. "I want to marry her and I came to you for advice." Dick nodded slowly, understanding and smiled. At first he was really surprised. He only met Artemis at least ten times. Before Artemis came along, Wally was a little playboy. You know, he would go out with girls for a few months, sleep with them and then broke it off with them. He never would have thought his best friend would get married. So yea, he was surprised.

"Sorry Wally. As you can tell I was surprised. I really didn't think you would get married." Wally scoffed at him.

"I'm a changed man Dick. I'm not that type of person anymore. I want to marry Artemis but I'm scared of proposing." Dick smirked at him.

"Why so nervous? She handled you for what six years now?" He asked. Wally nodded. "Well then what's the problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"R-rejection." Dick huffed at him.

"I only met her ten times and trust me on this Wals, I can tell that she won't reject you." Wally looked at him, his face asking are you sure? Dick nodded. "I know women Wally." Wally rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I'm surprised that you're still with Zatanna." Dick shrugged his shoulders. Wally sighed. "O-okay I think I am confident enough. I'm planning to do this after the dinner." Dick smiled at him.

"So, whose going to be your best man?" Dick asked. Wally laughed at him.

"You so know the answer to that." Wally told him with a roll of his eyes. "Thanks man." He said, getting up from his bed. Dick walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem. And uh, sorry about before as I said, I was totally surprised." Wally laughed.

"That's going to be me when you are going to ask Zatanna to marry you." Dick smiled at him as Wally left the huge mansion feeling better and confident. He cannot wait for Christmas Eve.

Author's Note: been awhile since I had wrote a one-shot. Hope you guys like it! Review please!


End file.
